Rebound
Rebound is Niblet's little sister that came from another litter. She got her name because when someone adopted her, she would always come back. That was, until Agatha McLeish (Leonard McLeish's mom) adopted her. Now she is Rebound's permanent owner. Rebound is voiced by Brooke Goldner. Personality Rebound is a hyperactive, talkative, energetic, and happy-go-lucky albeit sometimes absent-minded and naive puppy. Like most dogs, she is greatly loyal to her owner, doing anything she can to please her and stay with her. Profile In Rebound, Rebound was brought to Shelter 17 by her current owner. Her hyperactive personality repels all prospective owners, and irritates Niblet, to the point where he tells her to go away. Heartbroken, Rebound climbs into Agatha's limo. Niblet and the others come after her, believing her to be in danger from Agatha's dog-hating ways. They soon learn that Rebound and Agatha have bonded, and that Rebound has found a true home. In The Prince and the Pupper, Rebound makes two brief appearances: One in Agatha's limo, talking to Cuddlesworth, and another outside a restaurant, talking to Squirt. In My Fair Rebound, Rebound is entered into a dog contest by Agatha. Determined not to let her owner down, Rebound trains with the Pound Puppies, eventually overcoming her tendancy to become distracted, and winning the contest. In Zoltron, Rebound and Agatha attend the alien convention, dressed as aliens themselves. In Bone Voyage, Agatha goes on a cruise vacation, and Rebound, fearing she will lose her, follows Agatha on board. Only after hearing Agatha admit on the intercom that she would never leave does Rebound return home. Rebound makes a small appearance in Lucky Gets Adopted, joining in the Woof-bark-tooth-day celebrations. In The Fraud Princess, a puppy named Princess, brought by Agatha's new boyfriend, tells Rebound several fantastic lies. With the help of the Pound Puppies, Rebound discovers that Princess and his owner were frauds attempting to steal from Agatha, and exposed them. In The Super Secret Pup Club, Rebound, along with Cupcake and Patches, forms her own puppy placement team after being told she is too young to join the Pound Puppies. In Barlow, Rebound was sent in to try to make Barlow and the others get up and active but she went to sleep while running towards Barlow. In The Ruff Ruff Bunch, Rebound is taken to the groomers to take bath she likes to take baths she got scared and met a dog named Foo Foo and she was happy she tells her friends to come like howling and licking ice cream on the floor she was taken to Tierra Del Fuego she was rescued and she was relaxing with Cuddlesworth at the groomers. In Salty (episode) Rebound is scared of docks and she walks to the docks were the boats park and the footsteps appeared Patches and Cupcake were scared and Salty appears In The Accidental Pup StarRebound became the star of an extremely popular viral video which the Pound Puppies had to discredit as being fake. Trivia *In My Fair Rebound, Rebound develops a small fang on the left side of her face. Category:Characters